halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:DerPete/Archiv 2010 2.Quartal
Feedback Hey Pete, ich wollte dir sagen das du wirklich gute Arbeit leistest und mich dafür bedanken. mfg (D93 13:09, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC)D93) Vielen Dank^^ Frage -> Bearbeiten von Beiträgen Ich verzweifle bald an der "genialen" Bearbeitungsengine. Wie setzt man jetzt Quellenangaben ein?? Ich möchte es mal können und nicht immer irgendwo rauskopieren und umschreiben, dabei brauch ich aber auch für das rumkopieren und ändern schon viel zu lange!!! Dankbar für jede Hilfe. Gruß Spartaner-117 Danke Danke für die hilfe mfg -Z-016- Frage ja den mein ich.. mfg Benutzer:-Z-016- ja ich habe mal eine frage und zwar wie erstelle ich mir so ein Profil mit so einer Tabele wie du? von Djamp 09:59, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) danke meinst du das mit dem knopf sooo Djamp 09:59, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Terminals Hallo Pete, du bist doch ein sehr guter Halo Spieler.Also wollte ich dich mal fragen wo es die einzelnen Terminals auf Normal gibt.Ich hab bisher nur 2 gefunden und zwar das in dem Level Halo und die Arche.Sonst noch keines, also schreib mir bitte einfach mal.Ich danke dir schon mal im voraus. MasterChiefHomer 15:59, 17. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Anmelden Hallo, also ich hab volgendes problem: ICh hab mich schon einmal auf Halo Pedia angemeldet, ich mein unter dem Namen Seach oder Seach_15, und ich hatte meine Letzte EMail mit der ich angemeldet war gelöscht wegen problemen. was kann ich da jez machen, ich wollt mich nochmal unter dem NAmen Anmelden, aber der sagt mir das der schon existieren würde, und ich dacht der würd so gelöscht werden... lg Seach übrigens meine Email ist jez Seach.94@gmx.de ::Ich werde mich darum kümmern. ;) ::--DerPete Für gehobene Konversation hier klicken 14:00, 3. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::.Tut mir leid ich bin leider nicht dazu berechtigt. Du musst dich leider neu anmelden. ::--DerPete Für gehobene Konversation hier klicken 21:08, 4. Nov. 2009 (UTC) screenshots danke mann! :) ich würde sie ohne hilfe wahrscheinlich nie finden... XD danke nochmal eine bitte moyn kollege hab die fehler in dem artikel der legendäre soldat schon verbessert(da waren verammt viele drin keule) aber könntest du hn bitte umbennenen, denn er hat legendäre falsch geschrieben... btw wie bennent man eig. seiten um oder können das nu admins hab ein bissl rumprobiert aber nischt gefunden --SilentchiLL 12:17, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) wieder da schön das du wieder da bist, D93 is schon verzweifelt, weil du MIA warst naja nun is ja alles wieder im lot Rude Brute 12:51, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Re:Profilprobleme das mit der leertaste is mir ja klar, bloß immer wenn ich das ausbessere macht der immer wieder ein neues rein wenn ich speichere, das blöde ist, das bei der Vorschau alles so angezeigt wird, wie ich es will, aber wenn ich es dann speichere......komischer Weise klappt es erst ab der zweiten Angabe nicht, das erste klappt wunderbar, bloß wenn ich noch eine zweite in die selbe Kategorie setzen will, geht das nicht Rude Brute 18:35, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Profil bei dir hats geklappt, wieso dann bei mir nicht? ab der zweiten zeile setzt der immer ein Leerzeichen davor, ohne das ich was mache, wieso ist das so? schau mal in mein profil, so sieht das jetzt aus Rude Brute 19:03, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Re:Profil danke, für deine Bearbeitung ein problem hab ich aber trotzdem: ich bin jetzt auf bearbeiten gegangen, in den Infokasten und hab nix gemacht sondern bin einfach nur wieder rausgegangen und trotzdem verschiebt sich alles irgendwas stimmt nicht Rude Brute 19:20, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Editor was für ein visueller editor, wo find ich den? und wie schaltet man den aus? Rude Brute 19:41, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Treffer Es hat geklappt!!! stimmt, jetzt sieht das alles auch wieder vertraut aus, wie vor einer woche^^ danke Rude Brute 19:49, 17. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Gamertag Hi Pete ich wollte dich mal fragen wie dein Gamertag bei XBox Live ist? Hoffe auf baldige Antwort MLG:MasterChiefHomerMasterChiefHomer 13:07, 29. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Frage^^ hi em erst mal hallo^^ und wollte sagen sieht ihr alles gut aus^^ wollte fragen ob du mir helfen kanst mein profiel zu gestalten^^ Geht Klar Jo ok, ich werde mich solang hier um alles kümmern Bis dann. D93 14:53, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC)D93 Haka OK... alles was ich herausgefunden hab: er ist verdammt groß (man sollte ihn aber nicht mit Xytan 'Jar Wattinree verwechseln...) sein kompletter name wird nie genannt aber er hat einen hohen rang er besitzt einen samurai-ähnlichen harnisch und ein von der form dem partikelschwert ähnlichen metall (welches ist nicht identifizierbar^^) schwert (mit dem er auch fal 'chavamee's frau töten ließ) . ausserdem was er ein ausgezeichneter kämpfer und tötete Fal 'Chavamee in einem duell Flood-Ei Ich habe ledeglich die Info-box hinzugefügt. Der Rest ist von einem anonymen User Oh ja... genau... XD hatte ich vergessen... --Killerextreme2 14:58, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Haloprozente Wie sind die Prozente von Halo auf welchen Platz steht Halo der Gameliste für PC?07:43, 27. Feb. 2010 (UTC)91.34.4.26 ::Die Prozente?! Tut mir leid da kann ich dir nicht helfen. Ich kenne auch nicht die Verkaufszahlen oder finde eine Webside mit welche , jedoch glaube ich, dass es inzwischen kaum jemand spielt. laser vs plasma hey hab ne frage kann des sein das du die "plasmatorpedo werfer " mit den impulslasern verwechselst ?? ::Ja stimmt du hast Recht. Da ist mir ein Fehler unterlaufen.--DerPete Talk 12:26, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ps.: Eigentlich ist die dortige disskusionsseite da. ah habs gerade gesehn ,danke (Fred-016 12:35, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC)) Wie lange hat Master Shiff geschlafen Wie lange war Master Shiff in Halo 1 in der Kühlkapsel???18:29, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC)18:29, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC)18:29, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC)18:29, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Frag das mal hier oder im Forum oder auf der Seite beim Master Chief auf der Diskussionsseite. Ich habe die Bücher dazu nicht gelesen.--DerPete Talk 18:49, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) D93 Es gab mal einen vorfall bei D93.könntest du das entsperen .ich bin der wahre besitzer dieses Computers .ich habe mit meinen sohn gesprochen.er reagiert hyperaktiv wenn jemand solche sachen im nicht glauben will.oh übrigens das kommt nicht mehr vor.ich wollte noch paar fragen klären.:Halo reach ist spielbar aber es stürzt nach den dritten level ab .Mein bruder (also der onkel meines sohnes) schickt immer updates rüber .Der"max" und die anderen sind freunde von meinen sohn, die hier auch geschrieben haben .also ich entschuldige mich für den Forfall ,es wird nicht wieder vorkomen.der pete würdest du dasD93 mitteilen .wenn ihr wollt kömmte ich mal bilder von der kampange senden OK! Antwort kein erwachsener würde Vorfall mit f schreiben xD ernsthaft wie schlecht ist die lüge denn? ich entschuldige mich für den Forfall ,es wird nicht wieder vorkomen.der und bitte bring jetzt nicht sowas wie ich bin legasteniker --SilentchiLL 16:05, 1. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich kopiere einfach die vier Tilden die jedesmal oben in Klammern stehen ;)! NicK91 alias. bl4ze91 19:36, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Wie alt Wie alt ist Halo?84.174.101.207 13:53, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Antwort auf wie alt ist halo Halo kam 2004 raus und jetz musst du nur noch rechnen. Antwort Leider Falsch. Das erste Halo kam schon 2000 raus, namens Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft. D93 16:06, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC)D93 ::Leute ich bin keine Frage-Antwort Seite. Sowas wird bitte ins Forum gestellt. Dafür ist es da!--DerPete Talk 16:24, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Gute Freunde Pete ist D93 ein guter Freund für dich?Und habt ihr euch persönlich mal getroffen?17:37, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC)91.34.34.203 Wie findest du eigentlich Halo Pete?Und Halopedia ist doch auch gut oder nicht???Dein Petefan.18:04, 4. Mär. 2010 (UTC)91.34.34.203 ::Nanu Kreuzverhör^^? Ja ich kenne D93. Getroffen habe ich ihn noch nicht aber wir hören oder schreiben uns immer auf X-Box Live, oder bei MSN und bereden meist über Ziele und Anliegen bei Halopedia zu unterhalten. Halo find ich klasse...sonst währe ich nicht bei Halopedia. Und zur dritten Frage: wir sind weit vom den HAlopedia entfernt, was ich mir wünsche. Aber Leute wie euch brauchen wir, um hier die Seiten zu füllen. Halo 2 server (pc) Also ihr wist das bald die server von unseren lieben halo2 gespeert werden .Es ist kommisch ich spiele am pc und bekomme diese email plötzlich .da steht drine das ich zur beta eingeladen bin 3 monate gold garantie u.s.w. wie soll ich denn zur beta mit den pc .ich könnte das durch emulator schaffen (xbox 360 ) da ich ja einen richtig mächtigen pc habe , und dann noch einen patch . das würde ich dir mall fragen.und nochwas werden die server für den pc auch geschlossen .Aber toll finde ich halo 1 auf den pc kann man endloss online spielen ( ich spiele es heute immer noch)ich glaube es ist ein freier server.were schade wenn sie auch die halo1 server schliesen würden .ich meine halo1 mit den pc .das alles meinte ich mit pc.hoffentlich schliesen sie nicht die halo2 server für den pc. entschuldigung ich habe ausfersehen meinen text 3 mal gespeichert84.174.3.20 08:02, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Theoretisch kann man Halo noch auf Vista spielen. Und Halo 1 hat das Problem, dass die Server ziemlich schwache Leisrung haben...Bei mir Laggt es unheimlich. Aber sowas solltest du im Forum reintun.--DerPete Talk 09:35, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) frage Ach ja...Ich besitze übrigens keines eurer sogennanten Bücher... warum sogennanten?^^ sind zwar nicht die besten die ich je gelesen habe aber auch net allzu schlecht ;D --SilentchiLL 18:37, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :*Räusper* Eine Kritik zu Halo: Das Cole Protokoll "Als ich hörte dass das 6. Buch der Halo-Serie erscheint, habe ich mich gefreut wie der Masterchief über den Sparten-Laser. Die Freude über das Buch ist beim lesen jedoch so schnell zerplatzt wie Flood Infektionskörper bei Beschuss aus einem MA5K. Die Geschichte ist ganz nett zu lesen wird aber recht schnell langweilig, da einfach langweilig übersetzt wurde, oder schon die englische Version zu schwach ist, das kann ich nicht genau sagen. Aber so viele Fehler wie in "Das Cole Protokoll" habe ich schon lange in keinem Buch mehr gesehen. Als Beispiel, wenn von der U.S. Airforce gesprochen wird, würde niemand auf die Idee kommen diese mit Luftkräfte zu übersetzen, da jeder mit Airforce in der U.S. Armee eine eigene Fraktion asozieren kann. Der Übersetzer hat diesen Fehler mit den ODSTs gemacht und sie OKST (Orbitale Kampfspringertruppe) genannt. Als ich dies das erste mal lass dachte ich "nanu eine neue Einheit?" bis später im Buch von der 101. die Rede war und es für mich dann auch einen Sinn ergab. Ich könnte sicherlich noch mehr Beispiele nennen, aber das würde jetzt den Umfang der Rezension sprengen. Ich habe das Buch nun durch und bin am Ende ziemlich enttäuscht." --DerPete Talk 18:45, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :LOL! halo1 server funktioniren ganz gut Du hatest vorhin geschrieben das die server von halo1 nicht gut sind.ich sage nein.bei mir funktionirt der multiplayer von halo1 wie kein anderer.(ausnahme halo2,3) Halo2 XP Kann man Halo2 auch auf XP spielen,denn ich habe mal davon gehört wen man sich in einem Silberclub anmeldet???Wer schön dass du diese Frage beantwortest.16:56, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC)16:56, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC)~~ :Halo 2 wurde nur für Vista entwickelt.--DerPete Talk 17:53, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Halo2 xp patch nein man kann schonn auf xp spielen mit einen patch(nur single player).kannst du auch hier auf halopedia lesen unter halo2pc. Sinnlose Fragen Keine Sinnloses rumgefrage mehr auf meiner Seite! : Aber ich dachte wir Admins sind da um den Leuten zu helfen ? :P D93 17:39, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC)D93 ::Ich werde ihnen auch gerne mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen, jedoch nicht enn hier fragen kommen wie:"Wie alt is Madzta Schief? Ich hatte schon vorher gesagt, dass diese Fragen ins Forum gestellt werden soll. Auch für Smalltalk habe ich Zeit aber kein Hallo und mir ne Frage reinklatschen und nocht nicht mal ein Danke?--DerPete Talk 19:40, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Entschuldigung Tut mir leid das ich eine Sinnlose Frage gestelt hab, ich bin nämlich neu.91.34.33.244 20:26, 22. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hatte dich gebeten ins Forum deswegen zu schreiben. Jo Pete... Bitte sehr und hab ne frage Hoffentlich habe ich die Seite Dropship richtig geschrieben ich weiß ja nicht ob der Text so stimmt, ich habe ihn nur aus meinem Spielwissen und Gedanken so geschrieben wie ich es vor Augen habe. Aber habe eine unbekannte Grunt entdeckt,naja erstellt wie auch immer^^ Aber ich hoffe der Beitrag von mir konnte hilfreich sein^^ für Schreibfehler oder so kannst du oder jemand anders es gerne korregieren =) mfg XT HALO ::Tut mir leid ich kann den Artikel nirgendwo finden. Aber ich habe in deinen Verlauf gesehen, dass du irgendwo ein Bild eingefügt hast. Du meinst wohl den Typ-25 Spirit. Aber nett das jemand mal nach ner Meinung fragt.--DerPete Talk 13:22, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Komm on Pete komm mal in Live oder Msn, wir haben wieder neue Ideen, außerdem wird heut wieder gedreht. ^^ Spartan II´s Hey Bei der Kategorie Spartan II fehlt die Kategorie "D", dort sollte z.B. der Spartaner Douglas verewigt sein ,kannst du sie bitte erstellen, da ich nicht weiß wie man das macht mfgg (Fred-016 17:26, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC)) :OK ist gefixt. ;) --DerPete Talk 17:33, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) Happy B Day Happy Birthday Pete alles gute zum 18. Wen du nachher on kommst kannste ja mit Kaan und mir Feiern :) thumb|Habby B day wünschen dir StrohMasterchef und die Sangheili StrohMasterchief allesgute auch von wenn auch nachträglich... --Special Operation Elite 12:42, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) thumb Screenshots Wie lädt man Screenshots von der X-BOX auf PC? Steve-151 17:08, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) Kategorie: Personen Hey Pete bei den Personen unter A fehlt der Spartaner Arthur wärst du so freundlich ihn einzufügen =) mfg (Fred-016 21:13, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC)) Hi Pete, Danke wegen dem Zurückstellen, ging auf meinem Rechner net - warum auch immer? McCouman WikiaHelper 17:01, 13. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Brauch mal bitte Hilfe Hallo. Wie macht man am ende eines Textes zum Beispiel diese Übersichten wie Planeten oder so.?! Ääähm Danke. Und ich habe noch eine Frage, die hat ja jemand über mir schon gestellt. Wie bekommt man Screenshots von der Xbox auf den Pc.? Wie meintest du das mit dem jeden Kommentar mit . unterschreiben.? Netten Gruß Luc Miez. Bei der Seite Halo Reach heißt die waffe nich flakkanone sondern fuel rod gun und beim den unsc waffen fehlt der target locator Und was ist mit dem Target Locator der fehlt bei der UNSC als Waffe noch ne frage kannst du mir mal mein zitat in meinem profil zitieren? wär sehr nett danke schon mal--Special Operation Elite 13:16, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Fehlerhafter Inhalt? Hi, ähm könttest du mir bitte einmal sagne, welche Informationen von mir zu Sadie Endesha fehlerhaft sind. Wenn du sagst, dass etwas falsch ist glaube ich dir gern, ich wüsste nur gern wo ich mich irre mfg--Luciotion 12:08, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Halo- The Untold Stories Danke für das neue Cover sieht echt gut aus, warum schreibst du eigentlich mal ne Geschichte? Würde gerne mal eine Geschichte von einem Admin lesen und bei der unendlichen Geschichte im Halouniversum von Halobase hasch ja auch mitgemacht wie ich gesehen habe. Kelmo 22:58, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) bei halo reach bei denn allianz fehlt bei brutes der brute hauptmann bei reach fehlt bei allianz elite spec op bei reach fehlt auch der schakal scharfschütze da man im firefight trailer ein schakal mit nadelgewehr sieht wie kann man ein bild verändern das man auf einer seite z. B. von einem schakal sieht und darunter so eine tabelle ist ich hoffe du verstehst warum kann man nicht die aktuellen bilder von reach für die allianz nehmen wie die spec op elite Herausforderungen Juhu Pete, endlich gehen sie!! ^^ D93 10:08, 8. Jul. 2010 (UTC)D93 Vereinigte Republik von Nord Amerika Vereinigte Republik von Nord Amerika warum wurde der gelöscht...wen er zu kurz war...sry das ist das einzige was in der enzyclopädia stand. StrohMasterchief Infobox eigenes Profil hey, ich wollt nur fragen, wie ich ein Bild oder diese Verlinkungen von zB. Lieblingswaffen, -fahrzeuge, etc. in der Infobox über mich einfügen kann. dankeschön vielen dank, passt perfekt Herausforderungen Ich verstehe die Herausforderung Privat nicht da steht "Bearbeite eine beliebige Seite" das hab ich gemacht doch nun bleibt die Herausforderng aus Kelmo 20:07, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ah also muss ich nur einen Artikel bearbeiten der in der Forensammlung steht oder??? Kelmo 20:19, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Jop mit dem Erfolgsgeil haste recht, so wars auch anfangs bei mir mit den Gamerscore aber des legt sich mit der Zeit versprochen^^ Kelmo 20:24, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) UNSC Prowler Wieso hast du des Bild geändert des ist do ch ein Prowler oder???Kelmo 11:08, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Oh sorry wusste ich nicht, ich dachte wegen der Tarnung das es einer ist.^^Kelmo 11:11, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) UNSC Ränge Könntest du vllt eine Infobox zu den UNSC Rängen erstellen so wie im englischen Halopedia mit höherem Rang, niedrigerem Rang, Bekannte Personen mit diesem Rang. Wäre echt net. Kelmo 11:24, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) 150000 v. Chr. Kannst du das bitte in dieser Liste mit den Zeiten also der Timeline eintragen Pete, ich weiß nict wie das geht StrohMasterchief UNSC Sergeant nicht SergAEnt Da ist ein Buchstaben dreher dirn es heißt Sergeant nicht Sergaent. Kelmo 19:33, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Antwort Ok, hatte ich auch schon vermutet, wollte nur sichergehen. Trotzdem nochmal ein Lob für die gesamte Aktion, echt Top Illuminat Hallo, Hast du zufällig ein Bild von einem Illuminaten auf Lager? schick mir bitte einen link auf meine Diskussionsseite. Danke im vorraus Mastermaster 13:16, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Shane, Robert und Jane Könntest du sie umbennenen das nicht immer hinter ihnen (Spartan) steht. Bitte Kelmo 19:45, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) kurze frage also zu allianz korvett erstens war es falsch was ich geschrieben hab und soll das überhaupt das korvett sein oder is das was anderes Erfolg? Oh, ich meine, das war Absicht... für die 2.000ste Bearbeitung im Wiki verdient durch StrohMasterchief vor 2 Tagen......wie kann ich den haben ich habe noch nicht mal 2000 artikel bearbeitet.??? Kategorie:Admins